Eyes of Lust
by xXFinalFantasyFangirlXx
Summary: Kanda and Shasta (OC) are on a mission together. When their train back home is delayed, the two go to a hotel for the night. A little more than planned happens... Lemon/Sex story, don't like, don't read. No flames, but critiscism is appreciated! :)


Shasta and Kanda had been sent on a mission together in China to defeat a group of Akuma terrorizing the city. After finishing the mission, which had been a rather easy one, as Shasta recalled, they had gone to the train station, planning on going straight home, only to find out that the train had broken down and they would have to wait until tomorrow to leave. She groaned in displeasure, but Kanda just glared with his usual glare and they walked off to the nearby hotel to stay for the night. Even more to their displeasure was the fact that they would have to share a room, and for that matter, a bed as well. Kanda smirked when Shasta wasn't looking, he had loved her for a while. At first he had refused to admit it to himself, but it soon grew stronger, and he found himself unable to deny the fact that he was in love any longer. He was going to get what he wanted tonight, no matter if she protested against him.

"K-Kanda-" Shasta stopped as he bent over and kissed her roughly. She had never seen him like this, driven to the brink of insanity, eyes filled with lust. He bent his head and sucked on her neck, reaching her sensitive spot almost immediately. Shasta moaned in pleasure and tilted her head so he could access more of her neck. He continued licking and sucking on her skin until he left a red mark that Shasta was sure would be there for days. Then he moved down to her chest. Not hesitating for a second, he ripped her shirt off and felt her breast through her bra. She arched her back, moaning again, for him to take her bra off. He slowly snaked his hands around her back and unclipped it, freeing her chest. She gasped slightly as his breath met her skin, and arched her back further. He continued to rub her left breast, starting to bite and suckle the other. "K-Kanda…" she moaned. "Say my name again." He demanded, his voice husky and lust-filled. She moaned again, crying out as he bit down hard on her neck, nearly drawing blood. She realized he had removed his shirt as well, and moved her hand to run it down his chest. She also pulled his ponytail out, letting his long, navy hair fall around his face and her body. His hand moved down her stomach and pulled down her shorts, exposing her panties. She shuddered again as he stroked her inner thigh, sending shivers down her spine. Then he leaned his head down and ripped her panties off with his teeth and pressed her clit with his thumb. She shook hard, waves of pleasure spiking through her. He continued stroking her, making her even more wet than she already was. "Kanda… I'm going to…" she faded into a moan as he pressed her clit again, sending another spike of pleasure through her. She managed to pull the zipper of his pants down, hands shaking. His hands moved to help her, and soon they had rid him of his pants and boxers, exposing his cock. She took her own initiative now, taking him into her mouth and scraping her teeth lightly along the tender flesh of his manhood. He moaned softly, making her grin and start sucking harder. Kanda shuddered under her, bucking against her and silently begging for more. She obliged, taking all of him in and continued sucking him and licking around his tip. She tasted precum and knew he was close. She gave one more circle around him with her tongue and he came, filling her mouth with his salty-bitter taste. She swallowed, and he smirked at her. "Screw the foreplay. I'm tired of this. I'm taking you, now." Shasta's eyes were starting to coat over with her own lust as well, and she prayed this was a good idea before nodding her head. He slid into her, and she cried out in pain. "It will only hurt for a moment. Shush." He quieted her, hoping he was right. She broke out into a smile and moan the next minute, though, as he plunged into her, pushing deep against her tight walls. She gripped his skin tightly, leaving scratch marks where she had held on, but Kanda felt no pain, only lust for the girl under him. He fondled her breasts again, as he went back to suckling her neck. She moaned louder than before as he picked up pace, ramming into her at speed she never imagined. She could tell he was already nearing his climax, as was she. With a few final, incredible thrusts, he squirted his seed deep into her core, and she exploded in pure bliss, the world around her turning white as she came all over him. Shasta and Kanda floated for a moment in their pleasure, riding out their climaxes. "Aishiteru," he whispered in her ear. "I love you too," she muttered, both of them slipping into a blissful, peaceful sleep.


End file.
